Tigra
General Bio Alias: Greer Grant Designation: Artificially & Magically enhanced Powers: Superhuman Strength (10 tons), Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Reflexes & Senses; Regenerative Healing Factor Team: '''The Avengers '''This Incarnation: Classic First Appearance: The Cat #1 Greer Grant Nelson was the recipient of two separate sets of superhuman abilities, one scientific and one mystical in nature. As a laboratory assistant to Dr. Joanne Marie Tumolo, Nelson became involved in a physiological conditioning program that would enable a human being to attain his or her full physical and mental potential. Out of financial desperation, Dr. Tumolo had accepted private funding for the project from Malcolm Donalbain, an eccentric who planned to use her conditioning equipment in his nationwide chain of health clubs. Not trusting the test subject that Donalbain had coerced her to use, Tumolo had Nelson secretly undertake the experiment alongside the other woman. Donalbain's test subject, Shirlee Bryant, and Greer Nelson emerged from the battery of treatments with superhuman physical capabilities. Dressed in one of Donalbain's specially designed cat costumes, Bryant died in a test of her abilities. Donalbain had his henchmen set off dynamite charges in the laboratory to make it appear that Bryant had died accidentally in an explosion. Tumolo was injured in the explosion. Believing her mentor to be dead, Nelson determined to stop Donalbain's plans. She donned a stolen costume, and calling herself the Cat, thwarted Donalbain's plans and forced him to commit suicide. Nelson soon learned that Tumolo had not been killed but had been hospitalized for apparent brain damage. During this time, Nelson, as the Cat, pursued a brief career as a crime-fighter, operating mostly within the Chicago area. Unknown to Nelson, Tumolo was a member of the Cat People, a race of humanoids magically evolved from cats in Europe during the Middle Ages. Prior to the explosion Donalbain had engineered, Tumolo had become aware of a plot by the subversive organization HYDRA to steal a bacterial culture that had been developed by Tumolo's ancestors. HYDRA had discovered the secret of Tumolo's ancestry and suspected her of possessing the formula for "The Final Secret." Tumolo had chosen to feign brain damage in order to evade HYDRA, but HYDRA abducted her from the private home where she had apparently been convalescing. Nelson put on her Cat costume and pursued them. HYDRA agents fled from the Cat's attack, but during the confrontation managed to shoot her with "alpha radiation." To save Nelson's life, Tumolo and the Cat People mystically transformed her into the legendary half-human, half-cat warrior they called the Tigra. As Tigra, Nelson helped the Cat People defeat the HYDRA agents. Although she was able to use the cat's-head amulet to change back to her human form, Nelson became so accustomed to and enamored of her feline form that she seldom made the transformation. Moving from Chicago, she became a full-time adventurer and was elected membership to the Avengers. Superhero Squad Tigra currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line one time: *In her classic black bikini costume in the Spider-Man and Tigra 2-Pack Images Category:Characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Heroes